


it's been ages since we were really honest

by nerdyscully (dalecooperscoffee)



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Dates, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalecooperscoffee/pseuds/nerdyscully
Summary: Gob and Tony do things in an unconventional order, including their "first times" together as a couple.





	it's been ages since we were really honest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).

> Hello! It's my first time writing for a fic exchange! I hope that you enjoy this fic - it's mainly just Gob's strange, sappy thoughts towards Tony, which I love exploring. I had a great time writing this and I hope to participate in another exchange soon!

They both planned to forget their _first time_ together. Your _first time_ with someone was the most important first time of all first times, and Gob racked up those times with women with pride. He did, until he met Tony at least.

The sex between them was explosively good—so good that Gob was now glad he never got to take that Forget-Me-Now. Of course, at first, they had to confront the fact that neither of them were the person they had planned to sleep with (Who was it that they planned to sleep with anyhow? They couldn’t remember the name…), and it was awkward, and fumbly. The masks came off, hands were shaky, and their lips crashed together almost painfully. But they kept kissing, their hands kept wandering and touching, even if it was hesitant at first. Their kisses became more wanting and Gob’s stupid tiny robe was tossed to the side, soon joined by Tony’s ugly velour tracksuit. Gob had gone to bed with men before, but with Tony, something was different. They had to ask each other to stop a few times, just so neither of them would come too quickly and shorten the night. Later, when Tony was asleep, Gob thought about how he never thought to hold off like that with women. Actually, usually, when he slept with women, he just wanted it to be over after the first few minutes. With Tony, he never wanted it to end; he just wanted to kiss and kiss and kiss him until their lips were numb and their bodies had molded into each other’s.

But it did end, and when they fell into bed after cleaning themselves up, they stared at each other for a few moments. “That was nice,” Tony said, his voice soft and gentle. Gob hadn’t heard a gentle voice in ages.

“It was. Really nice,” Gob replied. And he _meant_ it. ‘That was nice’ was just something you said after sex to be polite, but not now. It was so nice, beyond nice. Amazing. Mindblowing. “You gonna stay here tonight?”

Tony’s brow furrowed. “Oh, sorry, I can leave if—”

“No. Don’t. I want you to say,” Gob said, placing a hand on his arm suddenly. It felt very intimate. More intimate than the sex they were just having. “It’s late anyway.”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded slowly. The smile returned to his face. “It’s late. I’ll stay here. Good idea.”

“I have lots of good ideas.”

“You do,” he agreed, and Gob swore that he saw Tony inch closer to him. “That’s why we should do a show together, man.”

Gob smiled, scooting a little closer as well. They met in the middle at some point, and Gob wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulders. Tony rested his head on his chest, pressed a gentle kiss to his neck, and was asleep quickly. Gob laid there for a while, not knowing how long it was, but not caring. He watched Tony breathe, wondering if he was dreaming about anything. Dreaming about him, maybe. He ran a hand gently through his hair; the gel had been washed out and it was surprisingly soft. Tony’s skin was soft, too. Just as he was finally dozing off, Gob thought that he could do this every night and never get bored.

It was the first night they had sex, but it was the first night they cuddled, too.

***

The first time they performed together was on the July 2nd Parade, the float so generously made with help from “The Closet Guys”, as Gob had dubbed them. His meeting with them was another first—the first time he admitted he loved Tony. It had fallen out of his mouth, the words coming as easily as “hello”. He had never been so sure of it.

Now, he just had to admit it to Tony himself. And there’s no better opportunity than a joint performance, right? It’s a magician-in-love’s dream.

Tony’s lack of punctuality really kind of put a damper on the whole thing, though. Thank God, somewhere, someone said “Wonder”, because when Tony appeared in a cloud of smoke, Gob’s heart was singing. Well, not literally. He didn’t know how a heart could sing—but it seemed like an appropriate expression. He felt like he was falling in love all over again, seeing Tony smile and dance onstage, with _him_!

But then they got in the closets and started talking to each other, and things started to crumble around him. Tony started talking about things he didn’t fully understand, like how there wasn’t a May 4th that year and how he wasn’t sure if they could see each other again. Gob pushed it to the side, deciding they’d talk about it after the parade was over, and put on a bright smile as soon as he left the closet. Tony never came out.

It was the first time his heart was broken.

If he doubted seeing his fellow magician (and also, possibly, his one true love) doused in cement really broke his heart, it certainly did when Argyle Austero presented him with a body bag. A body bag that supposedly contained _his dead true love_ (possibly). He didn’t dare uncover him or look at his face. His heart had already sunken into his stomach, he didn’t know how much further it could go.

His heart was broken, and it broke over and over again until one day his phone lit up with the name _Tony Wonder._ When he picked up the phone and realized he was _alive_, far away but _alive_, and he wanted to see Gob again.

It didn’t fix everything, but slowly, Gob felt as if his heart was piecing itself back together.

He never used to think such sappy shit.

***

The whole gay-to-straight illusion with the wall had been kind of a fluke. Well, not to the audience. They loved it, he was pretty sure, and he _thought_ he was straight for good after it, until Joni Beard laughed in his face when he tried to get back with her.

“Honey,” she had said, “Go be with your little magician friend. Not me. You know you don’t want me.”

He supposed she was right. Sure enough, Tony had texted him a few days later saying him and Sally were just business partners now, so they didn’t have to feel guilty about the hand stuff! Gob wasn’t aware that he was supposed to feel guilty, but now he definitely didn’t.

The hand stuff had quickly progressed to mouth stuff, and then—well, about what you expect. Before Gob knew it, they had been doing this together for almost a month. They hadn’t really put a name to it. They were friends, certainly. They told each other things that friends told each other. They also just…came all over each other. A lot. As far as Gob was concerned, they could’ve kept it that way forever. Sure, sometimes he fantasized about _living_ with Tony and making breakfast with him and maybe marrying him one day, but it was just fantasy.

Right?

He was sitting in his office at the Bluth-Austero company, spinning the chair and making himself dizzy. If he had anything to do, he didn’t remember it. Most of his days went like this: sitting around, fucking around on the internet, and leaving before 5 PM. He was contemplating on leaving already, but then his phone started buzzing. He turned it over to see Tony’s name, and his face lit up. “Tony! Hi!” He answered.

“Hi, Gobie. What are you doing tonight?”

Gob could feel his smile turning into a grin. “Nothing. You wanna come over? I got more lube at the store, so—”

“Actually,” Tony said, “I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight? Like, to a restaurant?” He sounded…nervous? Maybe Gob was imagining it, but Tony’s voice was a little quieter, a little shakier.

“Oh? Like—”

“A date. Yes. I’m asking you on a date,” he replied bluntly.

Gob’s eyebrows raised. “I’d… are you sure?”

“If you don’t want to, it’s fine,” Tony said quickly. He _was_ nervous.

“No, no, I do. I promise, Tony, I do.” He was pretty sure he hadn’t ever wanted to do anything more, except Tony himself. “Where were you thinking? I can get us into the country club.” He was pretty sure he could, anyway.

“Oh, that sounds really good.”

“It does. Want me to pick you up around 6?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, and Gob could hear his smile. He didn’t sound nervous anymore. Gob wasn’t either. It was like this should’ve happened a long time ago. “That sounds nice. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Same!” Gob replied, beaming. He left work early that day to go to the model home and get ready, pacing around his bedroom and rummaging anxiously through his closet like a teenager.

He figured, from all the shit he heard from Michael, that his and Tony’s relationship didn’t really fit the normal order of how things usually go. According to boring robots like _Michael, _you didn’t go on your first date after sleeping with each other several times. “That comes after the dates, Gob,” Michael had said over the phone when Gob called him, trying to kill time before picking Tony up. He didn’t know where Michael was. Arizona, maybe?

“Don’t be so homophobic,” Gob responded, which had become his favorite phrase in the past few weeks.

“I’m not _homophobic._ I’m just saying. You guys are doing things in a weird order.”

“We can’t all be like _you_, Michael with your boring jobs and boring suits and dead wife.”

Michael hung up on him after that.

He showed up to Tony’s house a little early. It was probably the first time he had ever been early for anything. When Tony got in the passenger seat, they shared a quick kiss. “So. A date, eh?” Gob asked.

“Yeah.” His smile was almost wary.

“Does that make us dating? I mean, people who are dating? I mean like, two guys who go on dates? I mean…”

“That sounds about right to me,” Tony replied.

It did sound right. Maybe the rightest thing anyone had ever said to Gob. He leaned in for another kiss, and this one was longer and softer. He pulled away before they could get too carried away. He was going to do _one_ thing by Michael’s book: sex came _after_ the date tonight. “Okay, Tony, AKA person-who-I-am-dating, let’s go.” He put the car in drive.

“It’s called a boyfriend, Gob.”

“Oh, yeah!”

It was the first time he used that word about Tony, but it seemed like he should’ve used it a hundred times by now.

It was the hundredth time he fell in love with Tony, but he felt like it was the first.

It was the first time he realized he didn’t want a thing to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche ending is cliche, but I like things to end happily. :) Thank you again for reading!


End file.
